pikapikafandomcom-20200213-history
Brock's Croagunk
Brock's Croagunk (Japanese: タケシのグレッグル Takeshi's Gureggru) was the first Pokémon Brock captured in the Sinnoh region, and the ninth overall. His Japanese voice actor is 小西克幸 Katsuyuki Konishi and his English voice actor is Bill Rogers. http:// In the anime Croagunk was first seen resting outside a supermarket. When Meowth emerged from it, Croagunk followed him to where Team Rocket was using a fake gym to steal unsuspecting Trainers' Pokémon. Their plan was going badly as it required Jessie to win, but her Dustox kept losing, so she decided to use Croagunk and soon won many battles. After Ash Ketchum and his friends entered the gym , Croagunk lost against Ash's Aipom. Team Rocket resorted to grabbing Ash's Pikachu and running off, leaving Croagunk behind in the process. Brock was the first to notice Croagunk, and, feeling a connection, Croagunk later willingly went into Brock's Poké Ball. Like Brock's Bonsly, Croagunk has attacked Brock in order to continue the series' running gag of keeping Brock away from the girls who are the objects of his affection, to the point that even Croagunk's presence can be sensed by Brock, which may make Brock suddenly halt his romantic advances. When forcefully dragging Brock away from girls, he usually uses Poison Jab, which usually makes Brock suddenly collapse so Croagunk can easily drag Brock away. However, when Brock pledged to save Oralie's Magikarp and Haley's Feebas in Ya See We Want an Evolution, Croagunk jabbed Brock, which caused Dawn to remark that Croagunk may have gone too far. Many fans think Croagunk could be jealous or possessive. Croagunk generally chuckles or laughs after attacking Brock, so it is possible that he actually enjoys attacking Brock. However, Croagunk has also protected Brock from harm, such as falling off a bridge in Bibarel Gnaws Best! and from Saturn's Toxicroak's Dark Pulse attack in Enter Galactic!. He has some unique characterization, as he acted alone many times. His actions were sometimes part of an episode plot. He has a unique fighting style, as shown in Leave It To Brocko, by defeating Seviper by repeatedly using Brick Break while Seviper was using Bind on him, eventually ending in a draw. Croagunk has been shown to have his own pace for things like eating, attacking, or following Brock. Similar to Ash's Treecko, he is also a bit of a loner, preferring to sit alone when eating or just resting. Although he is seen mostly angry or without any emotion, he was seen happy in Doc Brock!. In An Angry Combeenation, he didn't like the sweet taste of honey, which may imply his nature is brave, relaxed, quiet or sassy. He is a very powerful Pokémon, as demonstrated in his debut episode where he beat many trainers while he was under Jessie's command. He has since become Brock's main battling Pokémon and has proved his power again and again, even stopping a Draco Meteor attack in The Rise of Darkrai. He seems to have a rivalry developing with one of the other strength-oriented Pokémon on the cast, Ash's Buizel. He also has an extreme rivalry with Saturn's Toxicroak, to the point of actually ignoring Brock's advances on women. He has good hearing, as he could hear Buneary in the bush in Setting the World on its Buneary and Team Rocket sneaking into Oreburgh Gym in O'er the Rampardos we Watched. He is sometimes aware of many strange or some unusual situations; in Malice in Wonderland!, he saves the day when he jabs Brock and saves him from Mismagius's illusions. He later was able to sense the oncoming Team Galactic attack in Losing its Lustrous — in particular, the approach of Saturn's Toxicroak. He also can do a remarkable impression of a Politoed, as seen in All Dressed up with Somewhere to Go!, where his convincing cosplay and acting won a Pokémon Cosplay Competition and the Pokémon Egg prize. Croagunk has a fascination at looking at his reflection. This can be seen in several episodes, such as Doc Brock! and Hold the Phione!. In DP139, Croagunk guided the gang through a marsh-like area, it then encountered a wild Politoed and battled it. http:// Moves used |- |align="center" style="background: #a040a0"|Poison Sting |align="center" style="background: #a040a0"|Gymbaliar! |- |align="center" style="background: #c03028"|''Brick Break'' |align="center" style="background: #c03028"|Gymbaliar! |- |align="center" style="background: #a040a0"|''Poison Jab'' |align="center" style="background: #a040a0"|Gymbaliar! |- |colspan="3" style="background: #e5524a; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px"| Moves used recently are in bold and have been italicized unless all moves all fit this case. |-style="display: none" |colspan="3" style="background: #e5524a; -moz-border-radius: 10px"| An x shows that the move cannot be legitimately learned by this Pokémon in the games. |} http:// In the TCG Brock's Croagunk is featured in the TCG as a Pokémon http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Pok%C3%A9mon_SP_M.png. The following is a list of cards named Croagunk http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Pok%C3%A9mon_SP_M.png. http:// Trivia *According to the Pokétch in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't, Croagunk is very close to Brock. In fact, Croagunk is about as close to Brock as Pikachu is to Ash, despite at the time having only been with him for two episodes, as opposed to Pikachu's 476. *Croagunk is the first Fighting-type Pokémon owned by Brock. *It should be noted that when Croagunk uses Poison Jab on his opponents, his "fingers" fully glow with poison. However when he uses it on Brock, only the tips of his fingers glow possibly meaning that he doesn't use nearly as much poison on Brock as he would an adversary. *In Croagunk's anime debut, during the time under control of Jessie, he was told to use Poison Sting, yet he used Brick Break instead, probably because Croagunk was not captured by her. *Croagunk is the second Pokémon Brock owns that is a Poison-type, his first being Crobat. Coincidentally, both Pokémon are confirmed to be male and have names that start with "Cro". *He is Brock's first Pokémon in the Humanshape egg group. *In Hungry for the Good Life!, it is seen that some Pokémon find Croagunk odd. In Croagunk's debut, many humans also found it to be disturbing, including Brock himself. *Out of all the characters to stop Brock from making a fool of himself in front of girls, Croagunk is the only one shown so far to enjoy it, perhaps thinking of it as a game. This is shown in Hungry for the Good Life! when Brock is shot down, as well as Arriving in Style!. http:// Related articles For more information on this Pokémon's species, see Croagunk. http:// External links *Gureggru's Profile on Pokeani (Japanese)